prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC14
is the 14th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 549th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary It is Family Day at Noble Academy and Haruka's family become the targets of Twilight. Meanwhile, Haruka attempts to figure out why her little sister Momoka has become hostile. Synopsis The students of Noble Academy are busy preparing for the next day, setting up tables and floral arrangements. As Pafu nearly knocks over Haruka they notice her bright mood and she stops to explain how excited she is to see her family tomorrow, due to it being Family Day. A day where the freshmen students invite their families over to have fun together. To the girls' surprise they learn she has a little sister and Haruka shows them a picture, introducing the younger girl as Momoka. The following day, Haruka eagerly greets her mother and father, but oddly, Momoka doesn't seem all that happy, nor is she interested in the school. Haruka appears surprised by this behavior but doesn't linger on it long, bringing her family to the reception desk Minami is working at. Once more Momoka shows displeasure and walks off, causing the girls to wonder if something happened before they arrived; although her parents can't think of anything. Earlier she seemed to be really happy to see Haruka, and she brags a lot to her friends. Worriedly, Haruka observes her sister to find her showing disinterest in the flowers she takes care of, and her attempts to lift her spirit hardly help anything. The families head to the eating area they prepared the day prior and to Haruka's embarrassment- she finds her dad passing out dorayaki he made the night before. As everyone enjoys the snack and compliments them, Momoka finds herself feeling sad and continues to reject Haruka's attention. She refuses to eat the snacks she is offered and storms off, leaving Haruka sad as Kirara teases her until realizing that Haruka is really upset, then she and Minami offer to lend her a hand in trying to determine what could be wrong. Haruka gratefully accepts and they look around to find her sadly looking at something. Momoka hides a pouch from them as Kirara tries to get to know her, but her attempts at flattery and offering her a cute hair ribbon do nothing though, so Minami offers her some juice instead. But when Momoka rejects the drink, she accidentally knocks it over when she goes to push it away. Haruka apologizes on behalf of her sister and while Minami tries to assure her its fine, Haruka angrily scolds Momoka for being mean to her friends. She is shocked when Momoka suddenly starts to cry, and she runs away from the girls. Haruka chases after her sister until seeing something she dropped. Elsewhere, Twilight plays the violin while Shut admires her grace and the beauty of the music. He compliments her but she believes it was to be expected, and as such finds herself bored. She decides to find despair, with Shut offering to come with her. Haruka and her friends reunite with her parents and they deduce Momoka couldn't have gone very far. The group decides to split up, with Haruka's parents apologizing for the trouble Momoka caused. Haruka, still heavy with remorse takes off with Minami through the nearby forest and struggles to concentrate. When Minami notices this she brings it up with Haruka, and after Haruka expresses her concern, she assures her that Momoka doesn't hate her. Seeing her confusion, Minami explains that she can understand Momoka's feelings because she had acted the same way back when her older brother enrolled in the Academy. She was very lonely but didn't know how to express her feelings, so she kept them to herself and felt mad for a while, but she didn't hate him. Momoka sadly sits by herself near the beach when she realizes her bag has gone missing. Before she can cry again, Pafu comes by to comfort her. Kirara shows up and introduces them to each other, suggesting they head back because everyone is worried, but Momoka refuses as she recalls Haruka being mad at her. Fearful that she hates her now, she starts to cry again and Kirara brings up how little she gets to see her mother due to her career. She admits that she feels lonely because she couldn't come today, but her mom is working for her dream and she doesn't want to get in the way of that. Momoka confesses that she is very happy for Haruka, and she cheers her on all the time- but without her around they have been lonely, and seeing how happy Haruka is here makes her worry. Unknown to Momoka, Haruka and Minami have arrived and she starts to weep again. Kirara calms her down and brings up that she is sure Haruka feels the same way, recalling how excited she was to see her family again. She suggests they go back again, but Momoka refuses because she lost the gift she made for Haruka; but suddenly, Haruka and Minami reveal themselves, with Haruka having found the missing item. Momoka happily embraces her older sister and apologizes for the way she acted, with Haruka apologizing for not realizing how she was feeling. They are joined by their parents, who decide not to be too hard on Momoka since she seems to have reflected on what she did. With that Momoka hands her older sister the present, mentioning that she made the items herself in order to help Haruka achieve her dream. But before Haruka can open the present, Shut and Twilight appear and they capture Haruka's family in the cage of despair as their dreams of seeing Haruka become a Princess is revealed. From their shared dream, a Dorayaki Zetsuborg is created and the trio transform into Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, and Cure Twinkle. The Cures are quickly attacked by the Zetsuborg, which throws red bean paste and beams at them. Cure Flora watches as the bag holding her sister's gift -a tiara- is destroyed in the process, pushing her past her limits. As she holds the item Momoka made, the Zetsuborg attempts to attack her and Flora kicks it away, sending it flying into the ocean nearby before remarking that initially, she thought to achieve her dream she had to work by herself- but with her family and friends she realizes she got as far as she has because of their support. She hands the tiara to Aroma for safekeeping and uses Rose Tourbillon after Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle knock the Zetsuborg down. The trio then change into Mode Elegant using their Rose, Ice, and Luna keys to use Pretty Cure Trinity Lumiere to defeat it. Annoyed, Shut attempts to keep going to try to defeat Pretty Cure but Twilight calls him off, insulting his unwilling attitude to admit he lost. She storms off, with him desperately trailing behind her. Watching this display, Cure Flora releases her parents from their imprisonment and happily embraces the unconscious Momoka. Later, everyone watches in amazement as Haruka dances ballet on stage with other students. She is wearing Momoka's present, and when Momoka notices this she happily applauds and waves to her big sister once the dance ends. Haruka, forgetting she is on stage breaks out of her elegant nature to call out to Momoka- flustering herself after she realizes what she just did. After the performance, the Haruno family bond for a new family picture. Major Events * Haruka's younger sister, Momoka, appears for the first time. * This is the first time that multiple people were used to create one Zetsuborg. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Shut *Twilight *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Haruno Momoka *Haruno Moe *Haruno Ibuki *Aihara Yuuki Trivia *Twilight's mask is removed as of this episode during the opening. *This is the first Go! Princess Pretty Cure episode where a villain targets a relative of one of the Cures, succeeded by episode 16 where Lock targeted Minami's brother, Wataru, and episode 17 where Shut targets Kirara's mother, Stella. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure